The Sleepover
by JMakerel
Summary: When Kurt and Blaine get together after a sleepover at Dalton, Mr. Schue organizes an assignment for the two show choirs to do together: Friendship. Some of the Warblers will make friends with the NDs, and some won't. Main pairing is Klaine.
1. Girls at Dalton

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I thought it would be cool to do a sleepover fic where Blaine realizes he likes Kurt. I got inspired by a few other ones, but no copying is intended. I'm pretty sure this one is really different from the few I've read anyways. I think I messed up the timeline of events, but I hope you can still enjoy.**

 **I'm probably going to put out another chapter, since this ends in a cliffhanger, but please review and let me know what you think and if you want another chapter!**

 **Alright, I'm done rambling. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee or any of the characters. I only came up with this particular series of events that did not happen in the show.**

* * *

 _KURT'S POV:_

"Okay guys, come on. And be quiet!" I whisper, with extra emphasis on the word _quiet._ Rachel, of course, doesn't listen and talks the whole way to my room. I sigh, but don't shush her. If any of the boys hears her, they would all come running, but it's no use telling Rachel what to do.

I open the door to my room to find David sitting at his desk doodling. He looks up at me and smiles at me, clearly not seeing the six females behind me.

"Hey Kurt." He says, turning back to his notebook. I usher the girls in and he immediately takes notice.

"Well, well, well, You didn't tell me you were bringing ladies over." David smiles and winks at Brittany, who smiles back at him. Santana looks unimpressed.

"Back off, Prep boy." She growls. Rachel glares at him. She's probably thinking that he wants the New Directions' set list.

David puts his hands up in mock offense. "Looks like they only like you Kurt," he laughs. Suddenly the door opens again, and a certain beautiful brown eyed, gel-headed boy walks in, getting much more attention than David did.

"BLAINE!" Rachel and Mercedes yell, running over to him and tackling him with hugs as he laughs. The other girls look slightly confused, since they've never actually met Blaine before.

"Why do the gay guys get all the attention from the ladies?" David asks, frowning.

"Probably because they aren't trying to hit on us." Quinn replies through giggles.

Once I explain to Blaine and David that I'm having a girl's night, Blaine says he was just coming to collect David for the football game that's on TV tonight.

I shoo the two boys out of the room, warning them not to tell anyone I have girls over. Once they're gone, I sit back on my bed and look at my friends. I was surprised when Quinn, Santana and Brittany said they would come, but then again, they've all mentioned that they've missed me since I started at Dalton, so maybe they're trying to make up for ignoring me. Either way, I'm happy to have them all with me.

"So," I begin, "spill the tea, ladies."

* * *

 _DAVID'S POV:_

I can't believe those girls don't flirt back! They should love me, right? I do have a uniform. Anyways, that aside, I leave Kurt and I's room so they can have their girly talk or whatever Kurt called it, but not before I press record on the camera I keep sitting on my dresser. I put it there last week so that I could catch Kurt on video gushing about Blaine. I think if I show Blaine how much Kurt loves him, it'll make our favorite soloist realize that he loves Kurt back and then they can FINALLY get together. I think tonight is my chance.

Lucky for me, when I burst into Wes and Blaine's room with my laptop, they're both there, along with Nick and Jeff. I quickly explain what's going on and set up my computer. We all direct our attention to the screen as Kurt and the six girls pop up.

 **TINA: So, who was that?**

 **KURT: Oh, that was David, my roommate, and Blaine, my-**

 **MERCEDES: Boyfriend!**

I poke Blaine in the side as his jaw drops and the rest of the guys laugh. Here we go!

 **(the girls laugh)**

 **KURT: No, no, he's not my boyfriend. Although he is the first guy I've had a crush on that is actually gay.**

 **RACHEL: No, this is not just a crush. Kurt is head-over-heels in LOVE.**

 **SANTANA: I can see why. Clark Kent's pretty easy on the eyes.**

 **BRITTANY: And he's a dolphin too?**

 **KURT: Yep. But I doubt he likes me back. Remember the Gap attack? I think that made it pretty clear.**

Blaine cringes, which I take delight in. That was a terrible idea and everyone knows it. We (the council) only agreed to it because we knew it would end in rejection, which we hoped would push Blaine in the right direction. The right direction, of course, being straight into Kurt's arms.

 **QUINN: He could still like you. I mean, he basically sang 'Silly Love Songs' right to you.**

 **SANTANA: Oh, I forgot he did that! Imma go give him a piece of my mind.**

 **(The rest of the girls and Kurt ask Santana what she's doing and where she's going.)**

 **SANTANA: That little freak sang "sometimes it doesn't come at all" straight to me! He's going to figure out what happens down in Lima Heights adjacent!**

Blaine gulps and the rest of us lose it.

"Don't worry Blaine, Kurt's never going to let her come and beat you up. he wants a pretty boyfriend."

 **TINA: Santana no! If you mess him up, Kurt won't be able to kiss him!**

 **(the friends giggle, and Santana calms down)**

 **SANTANA: Fine. He's safe...for now.**

 **KURT: Okay, okay, enough about me. How are you guys?**

I look over at poor Blaine, and the dude looks like he's contemplating the meaning of life. I can only assume he'll end up rushing in there soon to ask Kurt out. I'm sure he's realizing right now that he's in love with Kurt. I keep watching him because it's not every day that you get to see someone as they realize they got it bad for one of their best friends.

* * *

 _BLAINE'S POV:_

 _I want to date Kurt. Do I?_

 _I like Kurt as more than a friend. Do I?_

 _I want Kurt to be my...boyfriend?_

I test out the words in my mind, just to see if they come naturally. They do. Seeing Kurt with the girls like this, seeing him in his natural element, it's making me realize that I want that Kurt all the time. That happy, comfortable, carefree Kurt with love in his eyes. His love for the females in his room is, of course, just platonic, but still. I wouldn't mind if his love was directed at me in more than a platonic way.

 _Wait, seriously?_

 _Seriously?_

 _I think I'm being serious._

 _Wow, okay._

It's pretty clear by the way the girls are talking that Kurt likes me. Or maybe they're just teasing him? No, no, they can't be, because Kurt said earlier that he was the only guy he's had a crush on that's actually gay, and he implied an interest on Valentine's Day.

 _Wow._

 _Okay._

 _Should I ask him out?_

 _Not with the girls._

 _Maybe with them?_

 _I don't know._

 _I still don't know if he likes me enough to commit to being my 'boyfriend'._

I try to watch the footage on the computer, even with my mind running at a million miles a second.

 **RACHEL: ...so now Finn and I are back together!**

 **(various squeals)**

 **SANTANA: Wow, Berry. You've been on a tangent about Frankenteen for like half an hour. He's not that great. Especially not in bed.**

 **(Rachel shoots Santana an evil glare)**

 **TINA: So Kurt, how are your classes here?**

 **KURT: They're harder than McKinley classes, but Blaine always helps -**

 **(Kurt is interrupted by Mercedes laughing and Santana rolling her eyes. The rest of the girls are fighting off giggles.)**

 **KURT: What? Do I have something on me?**

 **TINA: No, it's just...**

 **QUINN: Every conversation comes back to Blaine.**

 **KURT: Oh! I'm so sorry, I -**

 **SANTANA: We aren't saying it's bad Lady Hands, we just think we should fix you two up so you can stop gushing at every possible second like Berry and her freakishly large constipated baby.**

 **KURT: I do not gush!**

 **MERCEDES: Last week, you told me that you couldn't decide if Blaine's eyes were auburn or hazel.**

 **TINA: You spent two hours of our last sleepover talking about your "Baby It's Cold Outside" duet and how his lips were SO CLOSE to yours."**

 **QUINN: Finn told me he found a journal on your kitchen table that was open to a page with a heart doodle that said "KURT + BLAINE".**

 **RACHEL: Why is Finn telling you this and not me?**

 **SANTANA: Rachel!**

 **RACHEL: (quietly) Sorry.**

 **BRITTANY: You were texting him once and you whispered that you wish you could have the courage to kiss him.**

My mouth is open so wide I'm not even going to try to close it. Everyone in the room turns to me, and the only sound is coming from the computer as Kurt admits he's fallen for me and they move on to Mercedes' drama.

 _Does he need the courage to kiss me? Or do I need the courage to kiss him?_

Kurt likes romance. I'm an idiot. I need to wait and do something romantic. Maybe I'll serenade him, if the Warblers will even help me after what happened at the Gap Attack. I could probably force Wes and David to help, but then...

No. There's no way I could just sit here and wait till next week when we have another Warblers meeting. I can't wait until tomorrow either. I won't sleep. I need to do it now. Romance or not, I need him to know that I've realized I...I...

 _Do I love him?_

Probably not yet, at least not for real. But he needs to know that his crush is not unrequited.

I stand up slowly and take in the room.

"I - I - I need to -" I fumble with my words as I try to explain what's going on right now.

David laughs at me and slaps my calf. "Go get him, dude."

I swallow and nod, then walk out the door and down the hall. There are supposed to be curfew monitors, but they stopped doing their job a long time ago, which is probably how Kurt got all those girls over here. I open the door to his room and start walking towards him. I walk fast so that I won't turn back.

 _I can't do this._

 _But I have to._

"Blaine?" Kurt asks, looking concerned.

 _Can I really do this?_

* * *

 **See? Told you it was a cliffhanger! Let me know if I should leave it like this or do another chapter. Thank you so very much for reading all the way to the end!**


	2. Telling Everyone

**A/N: So I decided to make another chapter because I'm not sure if I would be able to start another project with this one left unfinished. So, here it is! I hope you like it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Glee or these characters.**

* * *

 _KURT'S POV:  
_

A while after we've moved on from the subject of Blaine, I'm still thinking about him. Does he know that I have this crazy crush on him, or does he just think we're friends and nothing more? If he doesn't know I like him, he must be extremely oblivious.

I'm trying my best to listen to Quinn talk about her mom and their new dog when the object of my thoughts and desires bursts through the door and walks toward me, a determined look on his face.

 _What's going on?_

He grabs my hand and drags me out into the hallway. I cast one last look at the girls as I leave, and they seem just as confused and worried as I am.

Once we're outside and the door is closed behind me, Blaine looks at me. Like, really looks at me. My breathing gets eighty times faster and my heart rate is at least doubled. I'm not sure what's going on, but someone that hot can not be this close to me. It's messing me up.

Blaine clearly doesn't think so. He lifts up my chin and tells me, "Kurt...I - I think I'm falling for you."

I feel like I'm about to faint, but I wouldn't dare miss this moment. Blaine just said he's falling for me. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. Tears start filling my eyes, and I feel ridiculous, but Blaine is looking at me (me!) with so much emotion and sincerity in his eyes and I can't help tearing up.

"I...I think I've already fallen for you pretty hard." I choke out.

He steps closer to me and I look down at his tie to distract myself from the pounding of my heart in my head. He bends down and turns his head almost all the way.

 _Oh my gosh._

He's leaning in. Very slowly, probably giving me a chance to back out if I need to, but he's still coming in. And I'm not going to back out. I want to kiss him. I really want to kiss him. My head is spinning.

His lips touch mine, and I feel fireworks between them. A chill runs through my body and I kiss him back. Our lips fit so perfectly together that I'm honestly surprised. I cup his face with my hand and he puts his arm on my waist. After a while, he pulls back slightly and smiles a huge smile, matching the one my face is breaking into. I have fallen so hard for one Blaine Anderson, and it looks like he's into me too.

* * *

 **TEXT CONVERSATION BETWEEN KURT HUMMEL AND MERCEDES JONES:  
**

 **M:** I'm mad at you.

 **K:** Why?

 **M:** You were in such a daze Saturday night after Blaine came in and you practically kicked us out of Dalton in the morning!

 **K:** BLAINE KISSED ME!

 **M:** Oh. My. Goooood KURRRT! I'm so insanely happy for you! 'Bout time the boy came to his senses.

 **K:** Mercedes, it was amazing

 **M:** I need DETAILS!

 **K:** Okay, so basically, he took me out into the hallway and told me that seeing me with you guys made him realize he likes me in a more-than-friends way, and then he leaned down and kissed me!

 **M:** AHHHHH! Are you guys boyfriends?

 **K:** Yeah! I asked him if we were after we kissed, and he said he'd like that a lot. So, I have a boyfriend!

 **M:** Oooo baby I'm so happy for you! Can I tell the others? I'm in glee right now.

 **K:** No, please let me do it.

 **M:** You got it! I'm going to have to text you later though, I think Schue's onto me.

 **K:** Okay, bye! Have fun!

 **M:** Bye baby love you!

 **K:** Love you too!

* * *

 **TEXT CONVERSATION BETWEEN KURT HUMMEL AND BURT HUMMEL:**

 **K:** Hey dad

 **B:** Hey son! We miss you so much over here.

 **K:** I know, I'll try to come for a visit soon. But I need to tell you something...

 **B:** What's up?

 **K:** Um...I have a boyfriend?

 **B:**...

 **K:** Dad?

 **B:** Why the question mark?

 **K:** Because I'm not sure how you'll react.

 **B:** Who is it?

 **K:** Blaine.

 **B:** Well, bring him along next time you visit us. If he can prove to me that he isn't using you and is going to respect you, I give you my full blessing. He seems to care about you, and I like him okay.

 **K:** Dad thank you so much! I love you and I promise Blaine will be perfect!

 **B:** I love you too

 **K:** I have to go now, but please ask Carole to call me. She'll want details.

 **B:** Will do, bye kid.

* * *

 **THE FACEBOOK FEED OF KURT HUMMEL**

 _ **KURT HUMMEL** _is **_IN A RELATIONSHIP_**

 **Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones, and 2 others liked this**

 **FINN HUDSON** Dude! When did this happen?

 **KURT HUMMEL** Saturday night.

 **FINN HUDSON** I'm telling Burt!

 **BURT HUMMEL** I already know.

 **TINA COHEN-CHANG** Oh my god! Is that what Blaine pulled you out of your room for on Saturday night?

 **KURT HUMMEL** Yeah :)

 **RACHEL BERRY** You're dating Blaine?! The COMPETITION?

 **BLAINE ANDERSON** Aren't you the one who asked me on a date?

 **Kurt Hummel and 16 others liked this**

 **WESLEY MONTGOMERY** You're welcome!

 **SANTANA LOPEZ** Who are you?

 **WESLEY MONTGOMERY** I'm the one who got them together.

 **DAVID THOMPSON** Wes! Always stealing my thunder. _I_ got them together. It was _my_ camera, after all.

 **KURT HUMMEL** Camera?!

 **WESLEY MONTGOMERY** Reason #74649356 David shouldn't be on ANY social media sites.

 **BURT HUMMEL** Blaine, will you be coming to dinner with Kurt on Friday to get the dad talk from me and the brother talk from Finn?

 **BLAINE ANDERSON** Yes sir.

 **BURT HUMMEL** Okay. Good to know.

 **KURT HUMMEL** DAD!

 **BRITTANY** I'm happy for you Kurt. And Lord Tubbington says you two have his blessing.

 **KURT HUMMEL** Tell Lord Tubbington I said thanks.

 **SUE SYLVESTER** Well well well, it looks like Porcelain and young Burt Reynolds are going out now. Congratulations to you and make sure to say thank you to one William Schuester for being such a bad teacher that you ran to the Gay Prep School.

 **WILL SCHUESTER** Sue, that's not what happened.

 **WILL SCHUESTER** Congratulations, Kurt. Good to see you happy.

 **KURT HUMMEL** Thanks Mr. Schue!

 **CAROLE HUDSON - HUMMEL** Oh, Kurt, I'm so happy for you!

* * *

 _BLAINE'S POV:  
_

Kurt and I walk into practice together with our hands entwined. We've agreed to only hold hands and maybe hug in public, even at Dalton, because we don't want to paint targets on our backs.

It wouldn't matter if we hadn't walked in holding hands, I'm pretty sure Wes would've told the whole group we're together anyways. As we make our way to the couch, I hear whispering beside us from Jeff and Nick, who are, as Wes put it, the "second biggest Klaine shippers next to me and David." Kurt and I sit beside each other on the couch and wait for the meeting to start. Wes bangs his gavel and the room goes silent.

"Welcome Warblers," he says with a slight smile, "I have some exciting news."

Kurt looks at me with furrowed eyebrows and I shrug. I have no idea what Wes has planned.

"Now, you all know that Warbler Kurt is from McKinley High School," Wes continues, gesturing to Kurt, "and he is still friends with the New Directions."

 _Oh no. What if this is about the whole 'being friends with the competition' thing? What did Rachel say to him?_

"And since Warbler Blaine has finally gotten his act together and kissed Kurt..." The room breaks into cheers and wolf whistles. Wes has to bang his gavel again to silence the room before he continues speaking, but not before winking at me mockingly.

"...the New Directions have invited us to McKinley for a small party of sorts. To get to know each other better and possibly all become friends so that Regionals can be more friendly."

Kurt smiles wide, as do I. This is going to be so great for everyone.

We move on to performance logistics, but I can tell Kurt is only thinking about the day when his two favorite groups are going to come together.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I'll probably have a new chapter up before January starts, so please review and tell me what you would like to see happen at the Warbler/ND party! Byeeeeee!**


	3. Monday

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter three! I'm not sure how many I'm going to do. I think I'll just keep going until the story hits an end. Please review and let me know what you think! This has a lot of Warbler/ND friendships, and it's before Santana came out. Just thought I should let you all know.**

 **I got inspiration for a lot of this from the "Silly Love Songs" performance. I thought it was so cute how Santana was hugging Wes and everything, so I'm going to go ahead and make them friends. Please enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Glee isn't mine, and neither are the characters.**

* * *

 _SANTANA'S POV:_

The red and blue Dalton bus shows up way sooner than I thought it would. Apparently, not all prep school boys take 8 hours to get ready in the morning. I quickly pull my hair up in a slick ponytail to showcase my beautiful shoulders. If Kurt can get some uniformed man candy, maybe I can too.

The boys file off the large vehicle in a single file line, completely silent, and line up in front of us. _What kind of weird ass school is this? A cult, maybe?_

"Hello," an asian boy says to us, holding out his hand to Mr. Schue, "my name is Wes. This is David and Thad. We're the Warbler council, kind of like the directors."

Ah, so the asian boy is clearly the ringmaster of all this. His ability to keep a bunch of teenagers in line is impressive.

"Will Schuester," our teacher answers before leading the gaggle of dudes into the McKinley choir room. Kurt and Blaine come off the bus last, and both get tackled with lots of hugs and kisses from the girls. The ND guys give a few shoulder claps, but nothing too affectionate. I roll my eyes. They're so awkward.

We chat with Kurt all the way down to the choir room, but he never lets go of Blaine's hand. I throw in an insult or two, of course, but I can't not notice how happy they look when they see the other's face. That's what I want. Not necessarily a gay prep school relationship, but someone that I'm generally happy to see. The only people I can really think of who give me that feeling are Abuela and Brittany.

Since school just let out, the halls are still pretty crowded. We're all on the lookout for Karofsky, who would not take kindly to meeting Blaine. Speaking of Blaine, he seems to actually find Rachel tolerable. Or maybe he's just putting on a fancy prep school boy act.

We get to the choir room and take our seats as Mr. Schue writes something on the board and the asian boy, Wes, bangs a gavel on the piano.

* * *

 _BLAINE'S POV:_

 _I can not believe Wes brought the gavel._

"Put it away! This is not Warblers practice!" Kurt hisses at him, knowing that if he uses it, Rachel will surely adopt the same habit and use her gavel - which she would no doubt cover in gold stars - to torture the New Directions. Wes, of course, does not listen. He looks at Kurt thoughtfully for a moment before stomping up to the piano and banging the gavel on it. The Warblers all fall silent, but the NDs keep chatting. I have to cover my mouth to keep from laughing at Wes' confused face. He's not used to people ignoring his authority.

"Friendship!" Mr. Schue nearly yells as he spins away from the white board where the word was scrawled. "What is friendship? It's an amazing thing that lets you connect with other people and become a better person yourself. This week, I want you all to pair up - duets only - and they must be one Dalton student and one McKinley student. The Dalton headmaster has agreed to let the Warblers come back next Friday, so you have until then to pick a song and practice it. Everyone got it? Good. Pick a partner...Now!"

I look towards Kurt, a little confused about the way things work here and also a little disappointed that I can't pair up with him. He looks disappointed too, but pairs with Mercedes almost immediately. Wes pairs up with that hispanic girl, Santana (I think), Thad is with Quinn, Trent is with Rachel (poor kid), Jeff is with Brittany, Nick is with Artie, David is with the mohawk guy, James is with Tina, Luke is with the guy that dances (Mike, I believe), and Ethan is with a girl I do not know. The rest of the Warblers couldn't make it today. I feel bad that they have to miss out.

I am still standing around like an idiot when a large teen comes over to me, dragging his feet. Finn Hudson. Kurt's stepbrother. The one most likely to and capable of smashing my head in. I smile brightly, though I don't really know him at all.

"Hey dude," He says quietly, a small smile on his face. I relax a little, seeing as he's probably not going to hurt me for dating his brother. "Wanna pair up?"

"Sure." I reply, trying to sound nonchalant, when I'm actually ecstatic. This is my chance to get closer with Kurt's family, and I'll get to see Kurt when Finn and I practice! I follow the large boy over to a corner, and we begin discussing song selections.

* * *

 _ **-MONDAY-**_

 _WES' POV:_

I raise my gavel to start the meeting when my phone makes lightsaber noises, alerting me that I have a text. A giggle goes around the room. I roll my eyes and pick up my phone to check it. It's a text from Santana.

 _Hello asian prep boy. My parents are busy tonight and can't be bothered. Can we meet at your place?_

I lean over to David and ask, "When are open campus hours?"

"Between 3 and 10 pm." He answers, and I nod.

 _Hi Santana. Not a fan of the nickname. Anyways, I board at Dalton, so you can come here after school, but you have to leave before 10._

I send the text and commence the meeting.

 _KURT'S POV:_

I am laughing so hard I think I may mess up my hair. I'm on a phone call with Finn, who just told me that he and Blaine have paired up for the assignment. He then proceeded to ask me if he should take Blaine shopping to make him feel more comfortable hanging out with Finn.

"No, do not do that. Blaine DOES NOT like shopping."

"But-" he replies, "isn't he gay?"

"Finn!" I yell, slamming my head into my hands, "Not every gay guy is exactly like me. Just hang out with Blaine for a little bit, get to know him. Watch a football game together, he's a big Buckeyes fan."

"Seriously?" My brother starts to get excited, "Okay, I gotta go. Thanks Kurt."

"Mm-hm." I answer before the line goes dead and I throw my phone on my pillow. David looks up at me and I sigh angrily at him.

"Having trouble with your brother?" He asks.

"Yeah. He's...He doesn't know how to bond with Blaine, and if they don't like each other, they won't sing well together."

David huffs and jumps onto his bed across the room, "I can get behind that. The guy I'm paired with, Puck, seems to think I'm gay no matter how many times I tell him I am not and I have a girlfriend!"

I get an idea and slap David's shoulder lightly. "You should go on a double date!" I say, my voice raising a few octaves. "Puck has a girlfriend, Lauren. You and Summer should go on a double date with them!"

David's face lights up. "That's a great idea! Thanks Kurt!" He bounds out of the room and I get back to song selecting online with Mercedes, laughing under my breath.

* * *

 **Okay, so this is the shortest chapter of this story so far, but I hope you guys are still interested! I promise there will be much more Klaine to come, so please stick with me if you can. Thanks again for reading this far and have a great day!**


	4. Tuesday

**A/N: Hello! So, I received some really kind reviews for the last few chapters, and I wanted to say thank you so much! Your words put a smile on my face.**

 **Anyways, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee, or the characters, or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

 _ **TUESDAY**_

 _FINN'S POV:_

"Mom! I'm home!" I yell as I slam the door shut and drop my backpack on the floor. Blaine is supposed to come over today to work on our song and watch a football game, but I need to make sure Kurt isn't coming with him. They distract each other way too much and it's kind of awkward when they get all Lovey-dovey. Not because I'm homophobic, 'cause I'm totally cool, I just think watching your siblings flirt is weird for anybody.

"Hi sweetie, come on in. I made cookies!" Mom calls back. I head into the kitchen and see Blaine already sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh, hey dude." I say awkwardly, sitting across from him and diving into my first cookie, "I wasn't expecting you for another hour."

"Oh, I know," he answers, "I just didn't have your address and Kurt said he could drop me off on his way to Mercedes'."

I nod in understanding and kick my shoes off. Mom gives me a scowl and I take them to my room, hurrying back down the stairs when I see it's almost time for the game to start.

"So," I start on the first commercial break, "You ever played?"

"Oh, no." He he laughs slightly. "I mean, I tried out at my old public school, but the other guys didn't want me on the team, and Dalton doesn't have many sports, so..."

I nod and add in an "oh" but I'm actually really mad. It's not fair that he couldn't play football just because he's gay. Even Karofsky gets to play, and he's gay AND a jerk.

"Wes used to play, though. At his middle school." Blaine adds quietly. I nod, and we fall into a fairly comfortable silence, with just the crunching of chips and a Pantene ad as background noise.

The rest of the night goes really well, better than I thought it would. Blaine's cool, he likes a lot of the same stuff I do, and he really likes Kurt, which is good. We decide to do "We're Gonna Be Friends" by The White Stripes. It fits both of our voices pretty well, and I do feel like we're going to be friends. I can't wait to tell Kurt and Mom I did something productive today. They'll be so proud.

 _PUCK'S POV:_

I slide into the booth and wrap my arm around Lauren's shoulders. It was really hard to convince her to do this double date, especially since neither of us actually know David or his supposed girlfriend. I still think he's gay, personally. But, I know how hard it was for him to convince me to come, so I thought I could at least try.

"Remind me why we're here instead of doing - anything else that would be more fun?" Lauren asks, plucking my arm off of her. I sigh. I'll have to figure out a way to make it up to her later.

 _This had better be a good idea._

David arrives ten minutes late and apologizes, saying Summer couldn't decide what to wear. Lauren scoffs and tells him to sit. A few seconds later, a small girl comes bouncing in and cuddles up next to David.

"Hi!" She smiles brightly, holding out her hand, "I'm Summer! You must be Puck and Lauren."

Neither of us take her hand for a while, until her smile falters and I reach out for a very brief handshake. Her bright expression returns and she removes her purse, setting it on the other side of David. All four of us look awkwardly at each other for a while before David turns to Lauren and smiles.

"So, I hear you're in the New Directions too!" He gestures to her, and she shrugs. "Who did you partner up with?"

"He said his name is Ethan," She answers nonchalantly, "and that's all he said. I told him that I'll be picking the song and letting him know on a later date."

I smile at Lauren. I love it when she doesn't care.

David, however, looks slightly uneasy, as does Summer. "O-kay." He says, searching for something else to talk about. His eyes settle on his girlfriend, and I sit back in my chair, ready for an unwanted rave about how they met and how amazing she is.

"Summer isn't in the Warblers," He begins, "but you probably already knew that." They laugh, and I roll my eyes. "She goes to the all girls school, Crawford Country Day. She's in the color guard there." (A/N: I'm not in a color guard, but I've always admired it, so I'm adding it in! Don't mind me :P)

I ask what that is, much to Lauren's dismay. The rest of the meal is just as boring, even as we eat, the two chat and chat and chat. We do end up picking a song, though. We decide to do "I'll Be There For You" by The Rembrandts and change it up a bit to suit us. Overall, not terrible, but I could've had a MUCH better night for sure.

 _SANTANA'S POV:_

"Yes! That's what I'm talkin' about!" I high-five Wes as we sit in my car and he tells about how he and David showed Blaine our sleepover at Dalton to get he and Kurt together. I was mad at first, but then he explained what has been happening ever since Kurt arrived.

*FLASHBACK TO 10 MINUTES AGO*

 _"Santana," Wes pleaded, grabbing my hand, "You don't understand. The sexual tension...it was insane. Kurt was absolutely in love. Blaine was too, but he didn't even realize it! It was the most awkward at Warbler meetings while Kurt stared at Blaine and Blaine was being stupid and oblivious. Please. I'm sorry for filming you, but it was for the greater good."_

 _I calm down more and more as he tells the story, and soon decide against going all Lima Heights on his prep school butt. We keep talking about Klaine, and how the Warblers have been trying to set the two boys up since Kurt transferred._

*END FLASHBACK*

"So, how many matches have you made?" He asks smugly, brushing off his blazer. I pinch his cheek and sigh.

"I'm more into breaking people up." I admit, holding my nails up to my face. I can't date Wes, he's too much of a good boy. He won't be able to keep up with me. We could be friends though, if he stops wielding that gavel like a power-obsessed maniac.

We talk late into the night and I find out he's surprisingly evil. He made a lot of attempts to get Kurt and Blaine together, and they never knew a thing. He also managed to send David mean letters from a "Summer" from an all girls school, which made David angry. He stormed over there and had a long conversation with Summer. Wes says they've been together ever since. Very impressive. He's like me, but trying to get people together instead of expose them and break them up.

We could end up as great friends someday.

 _TRENT'S POV:_

 _This girl is INSANE._ She babbles on about what a big star she is and how we HAVE to make sure we pick a song that fits her voice. She doesn't ask me one question or say one word that acknowledges my existence. I plop myself in a chair and try to pretend like I'm listening to her life story. I pull out my phone in secret and send a text to Kurt, my eyes darting back and forth between the girl in front of me and the small screen in my lap.

 _Kurt, why didn't you tell me how crazy Rachel is? She won't stop talking._

I get a reply about two minutes later.

 _Oh, sorry. I should have warned you. Just try to be strong. Interrupt her with suggestions. Good luck!_

 _Gee, thanks Kurt._ He knows I'm not a strong person. I'm a total follower. But...if that's the only way to get her to SHUT UP...

"How about 'That's What Friends Are For?' It would probably make you sound good, and I already know it's one of my best songs." I pipe in loudly.

She stops in her tracks and turns to me. She looks thoughtful for a moment and then says, "Let's try it. We'll see, but it's not a bad suggestion." She straightens her dress and points to the curly haired man sitting at the piano who always seems to be there. Why is he here now? We reserved the choir room for free period, but I don't know how he's always around and seems to know every song.

Regardless, he starts to play the song, and Rachel smiles at me.

 **And I never thought I'd feel this way**

 **And as far as I'm concerned**

 **I'm glad I got the chance to say**

 **That I do believe, I love you**

She points at me flirtatiously, and I shrink back. I'm not one for putting on a huge show, and we ARE NOT friends.

 **And if I should ever go away**

 **Well, then close your eyes and try**

 **To feel the way we do today**

 **And then if you can remember**

I dance around carefully. The curly haired piano guy lets me sit on the bench for a while. I silently thank him.

 **Keep smiling, keep shining**

 **Knowing you can always count on me, for sure**

 **That's what friends are for**

 **For good times and bad times**

 **I'll be on your side forever more**

 **That's what friends are for**

While she's taking a breath, I start singing the next verse.

 **Well, you came in loving me**

 **And now there's so much more I see**

 **And so by the way**

 **I thank you**

Aaaaaand Rachel starts up again.

 **Oh and then for the times when we're apart**

 **Well, then close your eyes and know**

 **The words are coming from my heart**

 **And then if you can remember**

 **Keep smiling and keep shining**

 **Knowing you can always count on me for sure**

 **That's what friends are for.**

I smile hesitantly.

"Yes. That works. Okay, let's work on your choreography." Rachel points at my feet and we work for the entire period on my mediocre dancing. This is going to be a long week.

* * *

 **Hello! So, I know the Rachel/Trent part wasn't very good, but I'm doing my best. Please review and let me know what you think and if you would like to see anything specific in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
